


【授翻/雷麦雷】Not Your Boyfriend

by swordfirst



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfirst/pseuds/swordfirst
Summary: 作者的话：这是给 Loki-owns-the-tardis作为麦雷的冬季交换文章礼物。她要求软萌，焦虑和青年夏洛克，及有些焦虑不太自信的Mycroft和在一边安慰的Greg。我从没写过任何关于青少年的东西，所以希望大家不要（太）失望。这篇里面没有性行为，只有拥吻，有谈论到性之类的。害羞的Mycroft（Shycroft）和有些摇滚庞克风的Greg（Punkstrade）之类的。关于他们的年龄，学校，这一切如何运转，玩庞克的那些人怎么穿衣的。Thanks to LS for the once over, despite having the blues. 所有错误在我。





	【授翻/雷麦雷】Not Your Boyfriend

橄榄球队的更衣室是一个Mycroft常常敬而远之的地方，主要是因为他不常运动，其次是那些橄榄球员身上散发的难闻的气味，而且他们总是发出一些令人头大的噪音。

不幸的是，手头的任务使Mycroft不得不鼓起勇气去那个鬼地方。到了门口，他做了个深呼吸，推开了更衣室的门。

“Oh”他发出厌恶的声音，但随即他有向四周看了看以确认没人听见他的自言自语。

上帝啊，他想道。这一切比他预料之中的还糟糕！这里不仅弥漫着水蒸气，而且在其中还夹杂着要命的体臭味。我要尽快找到我的学生，并快点离开这个地方，Mycroft在心中暗暗说道。

“您要帮忙吗？”一个相当壮实的人拿着一个文件夹挡在了他的路上“你迷路了吗？”

“没有。”Mycroft简短地答道，在这糟糕的地方多呆一秒，都会让他的恐惧成倍增长。“我找Greg，Greg Lestrade.”

“他这次又做了什么事情？”

“不，不......我并不是......我是他的导师。嗯，他学习上的问题很大。为了让他留在橄榄队，并保住他的奖学金，他必须通过测试。”

“哦，对，对...分数是参加比赛的资格，没有Lestrade，我们连获胜的机会都没有了！他是个相当好的球员！相当好的球员！”男人伸出了他的胖手“我是Phillips教练.”

“Mycroft Holmes”他非常给面子地握了握来者的手，并且在教练的手松掉时克制住了想把手在已经潮湿的裤子上抹干净的冲动。“Greg在这吗？”

“洗澡呢。”教练用大拇指向身后指了指，“最好现在就去找他，否则，他会骑上它的自行车，把要见你的这事抛到九霄云外去了。”

“他还记得要带上他自己真是个奇迹，他最近总是有点心不在焉。我希望你能真正帮到我们队的主力，最好是让他得到满分。”

“我听说过你，别人都说你是个天才，而且能够只看他们一眼就能知晓他们的秘密。尽管我不相信那些东西，不过我觉得你还是挺聪明并且不会搞砸这件事。自从他爸爸离开后，他整个人都变了一个样。”

Philips看了看表，说道“Sorry...失陪了。你沿着这条路直走，Greg应该会在那儿。”

“谢谢，Philips教练。还有，别担心您妻子会发现您趁她上班时偷偷看色情电影。”Mycroft在送了一个给那位怒火中烧的男人一个得意的微笑后，便着手去找淋浴室了。

当Mycroft打开淋浴室的门，夹杂着臭味的水蒸汽扑面而来，Mycroft厌恶地向四周扫视了一圈，惊讶地发现一群半裸着的运动员在四处乱跑，跳过休息区的长凳子，互相抢夺毛巾，根本没人注意到他的存在。不知道是谁的iPod在大声地放着嘻哈乐，使得整个淋浴室看起来就像一个混乱的狂欢派对。Mycroft清了清嗓子：“打扰一下.”

简直是狂欢的现场，Mycroft很想离开这儿，让Gerg去找他，然而这并不大可能。这让他不禁怀疑不回复Greg约他在图书馆见面短信的决定是否正确。见鬼了，他想。他又一次清了清嗓子。

“他们听不见你的。”一个推着装满脏毛巾的手推车的青年停在了Mycroft的前面“赛后狂欢。在他们冷静下来之前这会持续几个小时。你需要帮助吗？”

“我找Greg。”

“谁？”

叹了一口气，Mycroft又重复了一遍“Greg Lestrade”

“Oh...你在找那个麻烦啊。”

“麻烦？”

“穿着带有大写字母T的衣服的人，”青年皱着眉头说到，“也被称作打手（BRAWLER）、山羊（GOAT）。你为了什么而来呢？”

“首先，我不是来这儿...打架，也不知道为什么会有人愿意让别人叫自己山羊，我只是在找Greg。”Mycroft陈述道。

“他就在那儿，第二排。也许他是唯一一个在那的，他从不参加赛后狂欢。很好找，他的头发很显眼，根本没法忽视他。”

“谢谢。”Mycroft点了点头，走到第二排的长凳那里。他在那儿，毫不掩饰自己的骄傲。一只脚放在长椅上，俯下身子，正用一条白毛巾擦拭着身体。耶稣在上，Mycroft想道。“好看”这一个词在形容他是都显得黯然失色。也许华丽，或者是...性感，反正都很适合他。Mycroft观察了他一会：

不高，但很强壮。发达的大腿肌肉。

非常强壮。

左胸前的伤疤，有几个月了

右大腿上有一道细小的伤疤，被有酗酒习惯的实习医生笨拙地进行缝合

左边的二头肌上有纹身————破碎的心配上一顶贝雷帽，三个大写字母“PSL”缠绕在心的中间。可能代表着最近失去了什么……

也许是之前说的他去世的父亲

两只手的指关节都有擦伤。打手，确实如此。

右脚踝处————摩托车排气管造成的烧伤

最近注射过破伤风疫苗

吸烟，低焦油。惯用火柴，而非打火机。

喝烈性酒。

母亲是一名牙医，很担心他

她希望他能成为一名执法人员

右肩上的牙印，下背部的瘀伤。

水滴顺着背脊滑下，抬头，粗声粗气地说道

“看得挺开心的，嗯？”

Mycroft回过神来，向Greg傻笑着眨了眨眼：“您说什么？”

“你看得开心吗？“Greg将腰上的毛巾扯下，夸张地挥了几下。然后轻拍自己的半边臀部：“那么，多欣赏一下吧。”

“我不是……”Mycroft感到自己脸部的温度因刚刚Greg一巴掌的动作而瞬间升高，移开视线“我…呃…是这样的，我在找你。”

“那么...你找到了喽！”他穿上了一条棉质四角短裤，站直，将手放在髋部，明确地向Mycroft抛了个眼神，“漂亮，富有...哦，你一定是我的秘密爱慕者！不好意思，我现在还没准备上你呢，几个小时后...？”

“我不是来被你'上'的。”Mycroft努力地吞咽着，看着他。棕色的眼睛，长长的睫毛，放纵不羁的头发草率地搭在他的眼睛上方。微微张开的嘴唇，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。头发上的灰尘经过胸前落在了他的裤腰处......上帝啊，他想道，如果你存在，请求你不要让我勃起...求你了。Mycroft做了一个深呼吸使他冷静下来。令人感激的是，没有勃起。

“我是你的.....”

“新男友？”

“呃...不，不是。是你的导师。Mycroft Holmes。我给你发了两次短信。”

“比赛期间不能回复你。”Greg从又上到下打量了他一番。这一次，他脸上的笑容更加像一匹饥饿的狼。

“当导师有点年轻了。你多大年纪了？”

努力收回理智，Mycroft对刚才自己的行为翻了个白眼。

“我是被指派给你的导师，因为明摆着你需要帮助。我的年龄与这有何干系？”

“嗯...”Greg贴近他，将毛巾放在手上。然后，将它缠在Mycroft的颈上，猛的拉近了他们的距离。

“我需要确定当我吻你的时候，这是合法的。”

Mycroft几乎要被那性感的双唇迷住了，不自主地低语“我十六岁了，而且我们之间根本不会发生什么'kissing'”Mycroft克制住自己不发出因紧张而几乎从喉咙中倾泻而出的尖叫，他清了清嗓子，

“根本不会。”

他想，这样会好一些。命令般地想。

“不会吗？”Greg让毛巾滑至Mycroft的腰间，来回摩擦着。

“你真是个可爱的家伙，修长的双腿和羞涩的笑。还有你美丽的蓝眼睛。希望你从未接过吻，不是吗？”

“那跟你没...没有任何关系，”Mycroft结结巴巴地说：“我不是...我...”他渴望着，他渴望着被某个喜欢着他的人亲吻，拥抱，触碰.......但他更加清楚，没有人会喜欢一个胖的，语言讽刺能力超群，而且能够看透所有被藏匿的隐私的人。他被羞辱的次数连自己都记不清了。他摇头将思绪清理掉，后退了一步。

“停下来。”

“Aw.”Greg笑着让浴巾掉在地上.“我吓着你了吗？”

“并没有。”Mycroft扯了扯衣服，并让自己冷静下来思考，“Gregory Lestrade，我不喜欢被玩弄。我不傻，我与你喜欢的类型差的远了，而且像你这样的人通常会以与我这样的人交流为耻辱。Well，你不会想要那样做的，所以早一点放弃那个念头。这已经是我的底线了。”

“但总是值得一试的。”他耸耸肩，“何况我并不是想跟你玩玩。你很可爱，缄口，独特，你呀，还有你那双迷人的鞋。你确定你只是个十六岁的小鬼而不是六十岁的老头？”

“请.你.穿好衣服。我在外面等你。”尽力忽视脸颊与颈上让他感到尴尬的热度，他挺直了背，快步走出更衣室。无视了身后传来的Greg的笑声。

十五分钟后，当Greg从更衣室出来时，Mycroft咽下自己解脱般的叹息：“终于。“

Greg轻笑着将帆布背包跨上肩膀“永远要花时间整理好我的头发。”

Mycroft尝试着正视他，紧接着他就后悔自己的举动了。如果有人穿上衣服能比脱掉更好看，那人肯定就是Greg。在膝盖处有着撕裂纹的褪色牛仔裤贴合着他的臀部。散着鞋带的紫红色Dr.Martens的靴子包裹着他宽大的脚，黑红相间的AC/DC乐队图案印在那件T恤。那件挂满勋章的皮夹克的磨损得严重到连Mycroft几乎都没认出来，Mycroft也没眼看他那过于不羁的头发。

Mycroft低头看了看自己的衣服——有着突兀的折痕的深色裤子，印着多色菱形花纹的无袖羊绒毛衣套着一件笔挺的白衬衫与一双高度抛光的浅口便鞋——极为反感地看了看，但他拒绝让那些消极想法在脑中不断翻腾。“我在图书馆定了一个房间，那样我们就可以使用你所需要的资料。”

“不能去图书馆。”在Mycroft震惊的眼神注视之下，Greg耸了耸肩。“我被禁止入内了。”

“你究竟做了什么才会被一个图书馆给禁止？”Mycroft皱眉道。“我能想象得到，但还是请你不吝赐教，告诉我一下。”

“Mycroft，我身边的朋友可不常说'赐教'。你得随意一些，如果我们要成为朋友的话。”

“鉴于我们不会成为朋友，你的建议毫无意义（moot）。”

“我以为你说的是'静音'（mute）。”

“那正好证明了你需要一位导师，”Mycroft吸气.“这个词的来源是...”

“是的，是的，你很聪明，聪明到我都确信你完全知道它的来源。那么，我们能成为一对吗？”

趁着说话的时候，Greg偷偷地贴近了Mycroft，用手肘轻轻推了Mycroft一下，“我喜欢这种挑战。”

“我知道你喜欢挑战。”Mycroft回驳，“但我并不是一个挑战，并且我对帮你通过你的文学测试之外的事情毫无兴趣。那么你是被本地区所有的图书馆禁止入内还是仅此一家？”

“所有的。Mrs.Hudson宣布我已经无可救药了，并且这想法深入她的骨髓。这也成了我的代名词”

“上帝啊，”Mycroft叹气。现在还能怎么办？他不想把Greg带回自己家，因为妈妈和父亲会在家，而且也没有任何合理的理由支持他那样做。“我们能去你的地方吗？”

“哦哦哦哦哦，是冰人将不再戏弄他人或者是令人失望了吗？”

Greg看向来自身后那声音的主人。他转过身，看向他，目光如炬。“Dimwit，走开些。”

Andy Dimwit，Greg的队友，也是他的眼中钉，他笑了笑。“没必要感到自己被威胁了。冰人先生无论如何都不会让你打过第一垒的。”

“我是他的导师，不是什么男友，”Mycroft纠正道。“你也不该胡说八道散布谎言。”

“这可不是谎言。Tommy告诉我们你辅导他的数学，当他想更加深入的时候，你做的只是跑回了家。一个喜爱戏弄别人的人啊。”

“我把这称作'有品位'，”Greg说道。“谁他妈会想要和Tommy在一起？他口臭而且还手脚不干净。要我说，幸好Mycroft离开了。”

“哦天哪，你居然为他辩护。”Andy冷笑。“Holmes是个怪胎，你也是。无论你认为你自己有多酷，Greg......你永远都不适合这里！”

Mycroft无视了他，拉着Greg的手臂，“我们还有事，没时间站在这和听一个多次通奸之人儿子的废话，况且那位好儿子还要靠在S&M俱乐部找厕板洞寻欢来证明自己的男子气概。不幸的是，Katue Lawson在你给她你祖母的祖传宝石之前就已经公开说她看上了AdamGregson。但她不会把那东西还给你了，即使那只是个膺品。”

 

在Dimmok反应过来Mycroft说了什么的时候，他眨了几下眼。然后他就攥紧拳，挥动出击。Mycroft后退了一下，准备出拳，但Greg的动作更快，他在Dimmock的拳头靠近时截住了它。他转动Dimmock的手臂，将其反剪在Dimmock后背。

“Andy，你的举动很不明智。他是我的导师。如果你打伤了他而导致我没能通过文学考试，我就拿不到奖学金。而我拿不到奖学金，我就会被退出队伍。若我退出队伍，我就拿你问罪。那就是你想要的吗？”Dimmock把手从Greg紧锁的手指中抽出，他甩了甩头，“Greg，总有一天.......你等着。”“两年前你就开始念叨那垃圾般的话了，Dimwit（蠢货）。”Greg大笑然后拉住了Mycroft的手。

“是又怎么样，随你怎么说，贱人们。”Dimmock气冲冲地离开，嘴里低声嘟嚷着诅咒。

“谢谢。”Mycroft拿出手帕擦了擦额头。他钦佩地看着Greg，将手帕递给他。“你是..呃，挺灵活的。反应挺迅速的。那就是为什么你被称作GOAT的原因吗？”

“什么？”

“拿毛巾的青年说你被称作GOAT。为什么？”

Greg对Mycroft关于使用手帕的提议嗤之以鼻，摇了摇头。

“永远优秀。（Greatest of all time）”

“oh，一个缩写单词。那么在哪方面卓越超群呢？”

“很多方面。”Greg笑着说道。Mycroft叹了口气，将手帕收进口袋。“你总会和性扯上关系，不是吗？”

“我只有十七岁，Mycroft。没有什么负担。”

“如果你如此地......如果你总想拥有性爱，你为什么不交一个...男或女朋友呢？”

Greg耸肩，“还没有遇见对的人。也不是，嗯，”在说这话时他快速向Mycroft的方向看了一眼。“我遇见了，但他现在还不喜欢我。”

“你一点也不敏感，不是吗”

“你也不。你的这张嘴会让你受到不少伤害啊。”

“早就伤过了，但事实是我就是忍不住说。但在我作为你导师的这一段时间内，不会发生什么意外，所以我相信我现在暂时还是很安全的。”Mycroft刻意地忽视了Greg在光天化日之下仍拉着他手的事实。“谢谢你刚才为我辩护。”他努力从Greg抓得牢牢的手中脱离，但又一次被抓住。“呃...”

“把你的手放回来，我喜欢拉着你的手。很柔软。而且你的气味很舒服。干净清爽。”

Mycroft又一次脸红了。“我不会成为你的男朋友的，所以停止恭维我。”

“我没有。”Greg止步，转身以面对Mycroft“你会让他打中你的。”

“是的，我并不是一个打手。但是若我与你打起来，你会看到我能够简单地还击。”他叹了口气，“异于常人使得我的生活非常乏味，所以我必须自创出一套一定的技巧，以确保那些试图伤害我的人不会再尝试第二次那样做。”

“幸好我和你是一边的。”Greg握紧Mycroft的手，继续前行。他们在沉默中走了一小段路，然后Greg笑了起来。“你知道吗，你真的很可爱”

“我之前说过。即使你不恭维我，我还是你的导师，能保证让你以出色的成绩通过文学考试。”

“你为什么不相信总有人会发现你的吸引人之处呢？”Greg问道，“你知道吗，你确实很吸引人。”

“我与肥胖只有两块司康饼的距离，我脸色苍白得像鬼一样，几乎全身都有雀斑，我的头发则乱糟糟的像个鸟窝，而且我比我所有的教授都聪明。直到上个学期，我一直上的家庭学校，而我来这里的原因是我母亲坚信我需要交朋友。你猜那会多正常进行呢？如果我连个普通朋友都交不到，谁会想让我当他男朋友？”

“你全身都是雀斑？”

Mycroft叹气，“你就听进了这句话？”

“也许因为这句以外的其他话都是放屁吧。”

Greg把Mycroft拉到树下。他放下书包，手推上Mycroft的胸。“往后靠。”

“什么...Greg！”Mycroft感到潮水般的恐惧从胃部升起。“我不是...”

“我明白，”Greg安慰道“Mycroft，但我无法抗拒你的魅力。让我吻你。一次就好，如果你不喜欢这个吻，不喜欢我，我们可以只做朋友。但我不能一次都不吻你。当我第一次看见你盯着我时，亲吻你的念头就一直存在于我脑中了。我可以吗？”

“我不是很擅长这个，Greg，”在Greg将Mycroft的背按在树上时，Mycroft几乎呻吟出声。“你能不能暂停一会？求你了？”

Greg皱着眉头拉开于今与Mycroft之间的距离。“为什么？”“就让我...”Mycroft深吸一口气，看向Greg，在他的脸上寻找任何欺骗，恶意，戏弄或最终会使他感到被羞辱的痕迹，但他无功而返。他找到的，只有欲望和愉悦。而那愉悦让他有点心慌，他咬住嘴唇。

“什么让你如此愉悦？”

“你能看到那感觉？”

“是的。”

“关于那蠢货他爸的事，都是真的啊？”

“是的。”Mycroft深呼吸，“我知道这不...我无法控制，我尝试过。我很抱歉。”

“对谁抱歉？”Grrg皱眉，“这只是诚实。没有任何问题你应该感到抱歉的。”

“哦不，有很多问题，”Mycroft轻哼一声表示不敢苟同，“这会让人们疏远我。”

“但我还在这儿。而你也很有意思啊。”看到Mycroft脸上浮现的悲伤时，Greg赶紧补充说道“但不是你想的那种'有意思'”

“那么请问是哪一种？”

是当你如此聪明的一个人却在处理人际上的事情时像个白痴一样，这很有趣。而且如果我想对你做些侮辱的事情，我早就在更衣室那样做了，何况还是大家都在的时候。”他让自己与Mycroft对峙，将一只手搭上他的肩。“你知道你为什么会成为我的导师吗？我选择你的原因是因为我想能有机会认识你。我曾在吃午餐的时候看见你，你总是一个人，看书或者在解你那些谜题。我想成为你的朋友—也许更进一步—但我只是个愚蠢的运动员人—而拥有如此大脑的你又怎么会喜欢上一个我这样愚蠢的运动员呢？”

“Oh，Myc...”Greg忽视了Mycroft因自己喊了他昵称的一个皱眉，又一次压在Mycroft之上。“你既高挑，帅气，耀眼...如此别致。我之前为了认识你和Scott做了交易，使得你能成为我的导师。我是正确的...你比看上去好接近的多，而现在我想吻你。你允许吗？”

“好吧。”Mycroft向后靠了一点，轻阖双眼，他撅起嘴唇，等待着。继续等着，又等了一会。他睁开眼，Greg看着他，皱着眉的一幕映入他眼帘。“怎么了？”

“这可不是五十年代的电影，Mycroft。我想吻你，当我吻你时，你需要回吻我。”他拿起Mycroft的手，放在他的臀部。“手放这儿。”他逼近，将他的唇印在Mycroft的酒窝上。“你是真的很好看啊。”他低语。

“人们亲吻的时候总会这么多对话吗？”Mycroft问到

Greg边笑边将自己的吻印上Mycroft修长而可爱的颈部。

“我想应该因人而异吧。”

“这些对话都是浪费时间。就直接跳过算了，这样我能知道我是否喜欢亲吻。”

““你会喜欢的。”Greg倾身向前，封住Mycroft的唇。Greg很温柔，在Mycroft还没习惯陌生的嘴唇前他没有更多的举动。但当他感到那双柔软的嘴唇分开了一点时，Greg将他的舌从那一点缝隙中伸了进去。 

Greg彻底地品尝着Mycroft，几乎品尝殆尽那自愿献上来的双唇，轻轻吮吸着他的舌，Mycroft感觉自己要融化了一样，他呻吟出声。

哦，我确实喜欢，Mycroft想到。他将这感觉保存在记忆宫殿。他在这吻中陷得更深，为这热辣的吻而惊讶。但......啊...上帝啊

我不知道......我的手应该放哪......哦，上帝啊......我应该怎么做......我在哪...Mycroft呻吟着脱离了这个吻。

“艹，”Greg喘息，后退一步。“抱歉，Mycroft...天啊...我太忘乎所以了...对不起。”他在Mycroft脸上发现了恐惧与疏远，他皱眉道，“我做错什么......怎么了？”

“太过火了...”Mycroft闭紧了双眼，呻吟从喉咙里溢出，“我太...我不知道我的手要放哪。”

“哈，该死，”Greg大笑着拉近两人的距离，“你想让他们干什么呢？”

“我不知道...也许...抚摸你？”

“就那样做啊。”

“我们可是在公共场合！”

“挺好的，”Greg说，“不然的话我们现在可能在扯着对方的衣服呢。”他缓慢而沉重地呼气，将手插进头发中，“再吻一次，之后你就能告诉我答案了”

“但是-”

“放这儿。”Greg引导Mycroft的手放在自己臀部，“放在这儿，你可以捏着，如果你想的话。”

Mycroft似乎摸到了什么烫人的东西似的弹开了手。“我...我...不要放那。”他嘀咕着，把手搭在了Greg的肩上。“放这挺好。”他闭上了眼，轻叹。“我准备好了。”

“感谢上帝。”Greg吻上了他，再一次。这回他跳过了多余的行为，直接进入最精彩的那部分。这个吻温柔而又甜蜜，但又是那般坚定自信并且充满着...激烈的占有欲。他伸出舌探入Mycroft的口腔感受他的湿热，此时他的手在他的肩上游走，当手到达他的后背时。他将他扯得更近，他想品尝他口中每一丝甜蜜，而那甜蜜的主人正压着他。

在他们的身体完全紧密相贴的时候，Mycroft呜咽着把手缠绕上了Greg后颈的头发。他想要...上帝啊，他不知道他自己渴望什么，但如果继续下去，这会发生在一棵大树下，光天化日之下，这可不好。他推开Greg，结束这个吻，他把额头靠在了Greg的肩上。

“Mycroft，请不要动。”Greg说，而他的声音似乎强忍着什么而到达了极限。

“怎么了？有人会来吗？”

“如果你继续动的话，答案是 会。”Greg的声音有些颤抖。

Mycroft皱起了眉，“我不是...哦，天哪。Greg，我...”

“嘘...”Greg安慰道“这......Mycroft，我很好。就像你抚摸我一样，你很令人意想不到，也许比'很'还多一点。我等一会就好了。”

尽管对自己如此放肆地回吻Greg而感到羞耻，但却激起对Greg会如何回应的好奇。他想看看，想知道，他想亲身证实。而这想法会激起某人...那啥，他想要证据，所以他轻手轻脚地后退，他想看看他的表情，抚摸他...

“不。”Greg抓住他的手，迅速地握紧，“Mycroft...”

“抱歉。”

“骗子。”

他们俩大笑起来，然后站在那大喘气。

“好多了。”Greg松开手，在Mycroft的唇上如蜻蜓点水似的碰了一下，站远了一些。“怎么样”

确实挺好的，Mycroft想到。现在又怎样？我该怎么继续下去？冷漠应对或者...放下我的防备。他选择了冷漠应对，“什么怎么样？”

“哦，准备冷脸对我了是吗？”Greg把从上衣口袋里掏出的烟在Mycroft眼前晃了晃，“要吗？”

“呃......不了。这对你也不太好。”

“但能让我平静一会，”Greg耸耸肩表示无所谓，点燃，然后狠狠地吸了一大口，“你享受生活吗？我只被要求注意行为就好，其他的都没有限制。我想我知道你的答案。”

“是的，很好。”Mycroft埋下头，抖掉了鞋上的泥。“我不太清楚我是否喜欢这种自己的身体不在掌控之下的感觉。”

“Mycroft，你才十六岁。你只有到了三十大几的时候才要在那方面收敛一点，也许早些，呃...也可能晚点，反正我妈是那样说的。”

“你和你妈妈讨论......性？”Mycroft对此颇有疑惑。自己的妈妈和父亲曾与他进行过“这种谈话”，但在那时，他只想读一些与他学科有关的资料，并为自己已经知道一切他所要学的东西而感到满足。

“是啊，自从一些母亲开始担心她们的男孩会带回一些怀孕了的女孩时，我妈就对这种事放的挺开了。”

“我想我妈应该不会担心这个，”Mycroft有些不情愿地承认到。“她担心我会孤独，欺负别人【用智商】，或是在计算机上花太多时间”  
“也许吧。”Greg向天上吐了口烟，将手中的烟摁灭在身旁的树干上。“你的答案...？”  
“你一点也不耐心。”  
然后Mycroft 有些不好意思“我想是的。我喜欢你，并且对于你喜欢我这件事，我也挺欣赏的。”

“从来没有人这样回答我。”

“那是因为你从未遇见像我这样的人。Greg，也许以后我会拒绝你，多次，因为我有些，different。”

“Different挺好的。”

“见识我弟之后你再说那句话吧。”Mycroft克制住有些微颤的神经，向Greg勾起了嘴角的微笑“我们应该离开了。”

“对此鄙人深感幸运。”

“你也许知道我住哪，对吧？”

“我跟你一起走。”Mycroft有些紧张，对于接下来会发生什么毫无预知，“我是做了.....怎么了？”

“没什么。”Greg说，“只是......在淋浴室的时候，你看我的时候，你都看到了什么？”

“唉，Greg...”他叹了口气，摇头道，“你的父亲最近去世了，而你经常打架。你母亲是一名牙医，你很健康。你想在上完大学后成为一名执法人员，你认为这很适合你。你是不是有什么担心的事？”

“不，我只是......你知道，虽然我爸不是最好的，但我爱他。”

“你的纹身证明了你爱他，Greg。”Mycroft露出笑容，“你要知道，我不会总是......我也会漏掉一些信息，所以不用担心啊。”

被Greg有些狡黠的眼神所促使，Mycroft向前挪了几步，飞快地在Greg的唇上吻了一下。

“好啦，这应该能减轻你的担心。现在......我要准时回去，而且我确定你想在完成复习后能有更多的拥吻...？”

“哦，那是当然...”Greg抬头套上头盔，向Mycroft竖了个大拇指，他骑上了摩托。而在看到Mycroft脸红时，他忍不住咧嘴一笑。Greg转动车钥匙，引擎轰鸣起来。Mycroft摇了摇头以理清一些脑海中的混乱，那些因Greg骑上摩托的动作而突然跳入他脑海的一些想法所造成的混乱。

基督！他想道。自控。他拿出自己的钥匙，走向他的车。但他停了下来，继而转身。“Greg！”他的声音甚至大过了引擎声。Greg轻皱眉头，转过身来。“怎么了？”他喊回去。

“我还不是你男朋友！”

Mycroft忽视了Greg给出的中指，笑着坐上了他的车。他看了看镜子中的自己，双颊上还残留着红晕，嘴唇也是红肿的，而他的双眼看起来......闪烁着光亮。我看起来是快乐的，他想。这......很好。这挺好的。他发动了车，在这仅有的空间中放松了身体，当Greg推着他的摩托车走过时，Mycroft笑着看着他，他在他的摩托上看起来既放松又性感。

总之，他的男朋友很有意思。

Fin


End file.
